


Самая долгая ночь

by Kestanilar (Firesong)



Category: Irish Mythology
Genre: FB-2013, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Kestanilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самая долгая ночь в году не считалась праздником, но для Кухулина она стала особенной...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая долгая ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Longest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42760) by Sister Coyote. 



В первый раз они встретились в коридорах крепости Скатах, под бдительным взглядом повелительницы теней – оба ее ученики, молодые, глупые и невероятно нахальные. Фердиад, однако, жил здесь дольше, пусть и всего на несколько лун, и потому при встрече заговорил первым.  
– Говорят, ты – один из лучших в Уладе, – сказал он без долгих вступлений.  
– Говорят, – согласился Кухулин.  
– Я, сын Коннахта, ровня тебе.  
– Да ну? – тихо, но отчетливо произнес Кухулин.  
– Земля сынов Конна отправила меня к Скатах, – взвился Фердиад. – Ты оскорбляешь их или меня?  
– Я не хотел оскорбить никого. Однако слова ничего не стоят, а храбрые речи легче пыли.  
– Тогда сразись со мной, - ответил Фердиад. – Сразись, и все станет ясно.  
Так начался их поединок – первый из многих. Это была битва юнцов, в которой не пользуются оружием и ни один не пытается всерьез ранить другого. В конце концов Кухулин одной рукой прижал Фердиада к земле, тот безуспешно попытался вырваться, рассмеялся и произнес:  
– Сдаюсь, сдаюсь. Отпусти меня, сын Улада.  
Кухулин выпустил его и признался:  
– Не уверен, что смог бы сейчас снова одолеть тебя, сын Коннахта. Но я предпочту видеть тебя другом, а не врагом.  
– Я тоже. Называй меня Фердиад, а не «сын Коннахта».  
– А ты называй меня Кухулин.

Скатах потом не раз говорила, что, хоть одного из них и звали «псом», оба походили скорей на волчат. Словно щенки одной суки, они мерились силой, став одновременно лучшими друзьями и ярыми соперниками. Ни с кем из учеников Скатах они не сблизились настолько, как друг с другом. И хотя сила обоих росла и схватки становились все более яростными, заканчивались они все равно смехом, даже когда Фердиад вытирал с лица кровь или Кухулин старался не опираться на пострадавшую ногу.  
Шли годы, Кухулин повзрослел, стал выше ростом и шире в плечах, и мог похвастать силой рук и скоростью бега. Все чаще вспоминал он пророчество Катбада и все тяжелее становился груз принятого решения о том, что жизнь его будет короткой, но яркой.  
Но как ни скрывал пес Куланна свою судьбу, Фердиад знал о ней, потому что они стали друг другу ближе чем братья. И думая об этом, чувствовал он тяжесть на сердце.

Самая долгая ночь года приходилась ровно посередине между Самайном и Имболком, но сама не считалась великим праздником. Не было никаких формальных ритуалов, просто огонь в зале развели сильней, чем обычно, чтобы указать солнцу дорогу домой, и жгли пряные травы.  
Когда от высокого пламени остались лишь тлеющие угли, а обитатели крепости разошлись по теплым меховым постелям, Кухулин вышел наружу. На земле лежал снежный покров; ручей промерз насквозь и мог выдержать вес человека. Юноша встал на лед босыми ногами, почти не чувствуя холода. Над ним простиралось бесконечное черное небо, в котором сияли бледные звезды и рогатый полумесяц. Воздух пах холодом и свободой, а ветер пробирался под плащ, от чего по всему телу бежали мурашки.  
Он услышал шаги за спиной, но не обернулся.  
– Самую долгую ночь надо проводить у огня или завернувшись в меха, а не в одиночестве на морозе, – произнес Фердиад.  
– Я сильнее, чем зимняя ночь, – ответил Кухулин, хотя сам понимал, что эти слова отдают пустым хвастовством.  
– Не хочешь идти в дом ради себя, вернись ради меня. Когда я вижу тебя здесь, у меня болит сердце, и потом, я беспокоюсь, что ты простынешь и заболеешь.  
– Твоему сердцу было бы приятней, если бы я провел эту ночь в постели, в снах?  
Фердиад долго молчал, а потом сказал тихо:  
– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мое сердце возрадуется, если ты окажешься в моей постели, а ночь мы к нам не подпустим.  
Кухулин обернулся и посмотрел на Фердиада, и словно впервые разглядел его по-настоящему: величайший воин Коннахта, бесстрашный, сияющий ярче солнца, и согревающий не хуже него в эту холодную ночь.  
– Да, – ответил он. – В моей постели или в твоей, и мы не подпустим к нам ночь.  
«И судьбу мы тоже не впустим, хотя бы сегодня», – подумал Кухулин. И хотя он не произнес этого вслух, в глазах Фердиада отразилась та же мысль.  
Оба юноши обладали опытом в плотских утехах, но сейчас, когда они вместе пошли в постель, все было не так, как всегда. Они двигались бесшумно, словно оберегая тайну, но не потому, что стыдились друг друга. Просто в самую долгую ночь так было правильно. Фердиад раздул очаг, а потом Кухулин скинул плащ, и в наготе для них не было ничего нового – они не раз вместе купались в ручье, не зимой, конечно, а летом, когда он сверкал и переливался под жаркими лучами солнца. Но ночью, в отблесках пламени и холодном свете луны, падавшем в окно, обнаженные тела казались иными.  
– Ты мне дороже брата, – сказал Кухулин.  
– Говорит тот, у кого нет братьев, – рассмеялся Фердиад, и серьезно добавил: – Ты мне тоже. Когда ты пришел к Скатах, я думал, ты станешь моим лучшим врагом, но…  
– Молчи, – ответил Кухулин, и они вместе упали в постель, словно опять собрались бороться, но горя иными желаниями.  
Поначалу все было непривычно – прикосновения рук, напряжение мышц под кожей… Оба испытывали несвойственную им нерешительность, пока Фердиад не выпалил, не подумав:  
– А ты не похож на женщину.  
– А ты как думал? – удивленно фыркнул Кухулин. – Я не женщина.  
– Да, но… – начал Фердиад, и Кухулин поцеловал его, сначала губы, потом шею, грудь. Если тело женщины походило на плавные изгибы земли, то сейчас перед ним было скорее море – ровное, яростное и яркое, неукротимое и могучее. Они двигались в едином ритме, и удовольствие было тем же, что с женщиной, но к нему примешивалась радость борьбы с достойным противником. И эти удовольствие и радость сплетались в тесно закрученную спираль, пока их обоих не захлестнуло волной наслаждения.  
Потом в свете очага кожа Фердиада алела как залитая кровью, а Кухулин дышал с трудом, словно боролся за жизнь. И тогда он подумал: возможно, это так, возможно это и есть та самая жизнь, недолговечная, но яркая – как день, предшествующий самой долгой ночи; как огонь, который изгоняет холод. Фердиад молчал, они оба молчали – говорить было не о чем. И Кухулин перебирал в пальцах волосы названного брата и смотрел, как постепенно прогорает огонь в очаге и медленно движется за окном луна.

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013, перевод для команды Ireland&Co.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.


End file.
